The Beach
by dragonzatch
Summary: On a hot summer day in Ooo, everyone's heading to the beach! Sand castles, swimming, posers, bikinis (wait, what!) and more! Rated T for slight Finn hormones (not too dirty). R&R requested!
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, second Adventure Time fanfiction, first fanfiction I've written (well, on my current account) rated "T". There's no bad language, no drugs or alcohol, no violence, but there's a few suggestive themes; after all, Finn is 15, he has hormones, and he's going to the beach with girls!**

**Um...to my parents, grandparents, other relatives, if you find this? Have I ever told you how much I love you?**

* * *

**Title: The Beach**

**Summary: On a hot summer day in Ooo, everyone's heading to the beach! Sand castles, swimming, posers, bikinis (wait, what?!) and more! Rated T for slight Finn hormones (not too dirty). R&R requested!**

* * *

It was an extremely hot summer day in Ooo, a rather quiet day for villainy for some reason, but Finn and Jake were inside playing Beemo (who unfortunately did not come with a built-in fan).

"You guys, I need a break." Beemo said. "My circuits are getting overheated."

"Just tough it out through one more level, Beemo." Jake said.

"Yeah, we've got kick this monster's butt!" Finn yelled, mashing buttons. Suddenly, Beemo fell down and switched off.

"Aw, Beemo!" Finn said, agitated. "Ugh. Now there's nothing to do."

"We could go outside." Jake said.

"Yeah, but there's nobody outside." Finn said. "Whose butt are we gonna kick in this kind of weather? I mean, we're adventurers, we can handle this kind of weather, but the others..."

Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Jake stated in between laughter. "It's just that you just said you can handle this type of weather."

Finn got really defensive all of a sudden. "I can so handle this kind of weather!"

"Finn, last time it got this hot was 4 years ago. I found you frozen stiff lying in front of a fan."

"Hey, I was 11! Now I have way more adventuring experience and can handle this weather!"

"Sure you can..."

"I can!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Finn and Jake, surprised to hear visitors, opened the door. They saw in front of them: Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Ice King, and LSP. Why were they so many people at their door in this kind of weather? And why were most of them wearing next-to-nothing?

"What are you guys all so lightly dressed for?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you mean you guys weren't planning to go to the beach?" Princess Bubblegum asked, in a one-piece pink bikini which read "ROYAL" across the chest.

"The beach?" Finn asked. Was there even a beach in Ooo? "Oh yeah, the beach! Mom used to take us there when we were kids, remember, Jake?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Jake replied.

_*insert off-screen flashback here*_

"Yeah, good times." Finn said.

"So, are you guys going?" Flame Princess asked. Finn was about to reply when he looked down and saw what Flame Princess was wearing. She was wearing a two-piece orange bikini which really highlighted her...uh, flames? His face immediately turned red. Flame Princess looked _hot. _Not Lava Man hot either.

"I'm definitely going!" Jake replied. "Finn, you going?"

"Uh, yeah...sure." Finn said, his face still red. Then he noticed Ice King. "Ice King, you're going to the beach?"

"Ugh!" Jake yelled. "What are you wearing?"

Finn blinked and noticed Ice King was wearing nothing but a speedo.

"Hey! Many professional swimmers wear this! Chicks love professional swimmers!" Ice King shot back.

"Um, excuse me for a second." Finn said. He ran to the bathroom to go vomit, then came back trying to hide how nauseous he was. "Yeah, we're going."

"Awesome!" Marceline said, holding an umbrella over herself wearing a bright red one-piece bikini. "But you'd best be careful, Jake...I might creep up on ya..."

Jake shivered. "Please don't..."

"Ha, I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh my glob, Marceline, you got him good." LSP said, laughing, wearing a one-piece (what other option did she have?) bikini that read "THESE LUMPS" across the...well, lumps.

"Come on, let's go!" Flame Princess said, running off with the rest of them. Finn and Jake followed, ready to experience the beach for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

When they all arrived with the beach, they all saw that it was packed with people! There were children running around throwing sand buckets at each other as their parents struggled to get under control, and some other princesses just lying out in the sun fanning themselves.

"Crap, I knew we got here too late." Marceline said. "We'll never get a good place to put our lounging chairs."

Just as LSP found a spot and was about to set down her chair, Melissa came over.

"Um, excuse me, that's my spot." Melissa said.

"What? Are you serious? You weren't even here five seconds ago! It's totally fair game now!"

"Well, I reserved it!"

"You can't reserve spots, you poser!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. After she regrettably gave LSP her phone number, she had suffered through LSP crying about Brad and how Melissa won't even speak to her anymore. Most of the time PB just sat the phone down and walked off to go do something, anything but listen to teenage Lumpy Space angst, but LSP had recently caught on and now would say "Are you there?" every five minutes as a test. There was no escape.

"I am not a poser!" Melissa shot back angrily. "You're a poser!"

"No, you're a poser!"

"No, you're a poser!"

"Well, you're a bigger poser!" LSP yelled, kicking sand in Melissa's face.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jake said, trying to break up the fight. "Maybe we can agree on both being half-posers?"

**"SHUT UP, JAKE!" **Both girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

And there's chapter 1 of what I expect to be a 3-4 chapter story. How do you like it so far? R&R, please; I accept constructive criticism but please refrain from rudeness towards me, the story, and other reviewers or using excessive foul language. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the extended hiatus, NaNoWriMo ate all of my free time. I reached my goal though! I plan to share the novel through Mibba, FictionPress, Textnovel, and Wattpad soon, so look for **_**Firestarter**_** by someone with the author pen name "dragonzatch".**

**Ooobserver, thank you for your kind review.**

**JayXNitro, don't worry, I will continue as much as I can.**

**I am The7, I am going to get to that in this chapter...but I thought Finn conquered his fear in _Ocean of Fear? _Or does he still have it? I know he's more comfortable with the ocean now, at least. I really need to rewatch that episode.**

**Seandaronkhim, thank you for your kind words. I did check out your fanfiction, and while there are some issues with punctuation and grammar, it's well-structured so far.**

**Now let's get onto chapter 2 of _The Beach!_**

* * *

LSP was still kicking sand in Melissa's face.

"Stop kicking sand in my face, you poser!" Melissa yelled, now throwing sand at LSP.

"Don't call me a poser, poser!" LSP shot back.

"Ladies, please, stop fighting!" Finn said. "Aren't we here to have a good time?"

LSP and Melissa sighed.

"I guess we did go a little overboard." Melissa said. "Maybe we could take a break from fighting, just for a while."

"Yeah." LSP agreed. "Just as long as we agree to keep fighting after this."

"It's agreed, sister...I mean, poser."

"Well, glad that's settled." Jake said, not noticing an approaching Marceline. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Uh, Jake?" Finn asked.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me? Is there a booger hanging out of my nose? Oh no, it's Me-Mow again, isn't it?"

Marceline finally made her move and hissed at Jake, making him jump all the way up to the sky.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

* * *

"When do you think he'll be coming back down?" Finn asked.

"It'll be a minute." Marceline said, laughing.

Just then, the screams of **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" **came back and Jake fell head-first into the sand.

"Never do that again!" Jake yelled at Marceline, taking his head out of the sand.

"No promises." Marceline said, still laughing. She could see Princess Bubblegum glaring at her angrily. "Come on now, Bonnibel, lighten up a bit. We're at the beach! Who wants to go swimming?"

"I do!" Flame Princess said, which drew Finn's attention to her bikini again. Ugh! Why couldn't he stop looking at it? Then again, it wasn't his fault she had nice...flames. Finn awkwardly looked down, avoiding eye contact with the princess.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go in." Jake said, before turning around and whispering to Finn. _"Hey, Finn. I know you're still kinda nervous about the ocean, so stay away from the deep end, okay?"__  
_

"Got it." Finn replied. Well, no, he didn't get it. Where did the deep end start? Looking at the ocean, there was no sign that said "THE DEEP END STARTS HERE". Where was he supposed to stop?

Finn entered the ocean with hesitation. Hey, this was easy! He began doggy-paddling through the ocean as the rest of the gang got in, laughing and splashing. Even Jake, who was normally hesitant to water, seemed to be having fun.

Finn went further and further and further...until he suddenly felt his legs drop. The water rose up to his chin. Oh, man. He must've hit the deep end.

Despite his best efforts to get away, he went under. He desperately tried to pull himself up again, but it was impossible. He finally managed to choke out one scream:

**"HELP!"**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Suspense for the win. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. As usual, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to chapter 3 of _The Beach! _Only got a half hour to write, so let's get going!**

**Ooobserver, who's going to save his butt from drowning, you wonder? Well, we'll find out...eventually. Mwahahahaha...**

**Just a normal reader, you can get up now. I'm updating. :)**

**Charmanderfan, your ideas will be taken into consideration.**

**Seaandaronkhim, I think Finn does need swimming lessons. Hmm, you've given me an idea for another fanfiction...**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Finn felt his breath slowly leave his body as he sunk into the ocean.

_"No." _He thought. _"There's no way this can be the way I die."_

But he couldn't pull himself up. He was an adventurer, and a darn good one at that, why couldn't he beat some silly old water? I mean, he drank the stuff all the time and he never died from it, why did it turn all evil on him now?

_"I guess fate is fate." _Finn thought to himself, slowing not fighting it anymore. If Glob meant him to die this way, then he must have to die this way. He began to fade slowly into darkness.

* * *

Finn's eyes began to open. His vision was blurry, but he could see he was lying on the sand at the beach. His friends were all surronding him, looking worried.

"Finn, are you okay?" Jake asked. "I told you to stay away from the deep end!"

"There needs to be a line!" Finn replied, still with a bit of a headache. Jake just shook his head.

"I think I'm about beached out for one day." Marceline said.

"Yeah, me too. I already got my tan, showed off my bathing suit, made Melissa jelly of how awesome I am - what more could a girl want?" LSP stated.

* * *

As the group was walking home, the girls stopped whispering for a second and turned to the boys.

"Hey, guys?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"We've got an important question for you." Flame Princess continued, with a smirk.

"Mmm, what is it?" Ice King asked.

"Ew, not you, Ice King." Marceline said. "We particularly intend this one for Finn."

All three girls suddenly bent over and revealed their bikini-clad rears to Finn. "Whose butt do you think looks the best?"

***SPLATTER***

* * *

Finn was rushed to the hospital later that night, with a condition the doctors called an "A. Nime-Style Nosebleed". This is rare in Ooo, only usually triggered by the sight of a pretty girl, and is more common in the Land of Harem. However, he was able to make a full recovery within three days. Jake is still suing the three girls for damages though.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that was _The Beach! _And yes, I do intend a little one-shot about how the group battle this out in court. That'll be fun. What did you guys think? As usual, R&R is highly requested! Zatch out!**


End file.
